


Hide and Seek

by sanggyun



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mental Health Issues, prior/hinted character death, very minor blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggyun/pseuds/sanggyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I very lazily proofread this so if there's any mistakes please let me know. Also if I included a stage name (hard to believe) then also let me know. Enjoy~<br/>This is also on <a href="http://beatboxxr.livejournal.com/1276.html">LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I very lazily proofread this so if there's any mistakes please let me know. Also if I included a stage name (hard to believe) then also let me know. Enjoy~  
> This is also on [LJ](http://beatboxxr.livejournal.com/1276.html).

"...Joo..?" Hansol's eyes fluttered open, the bright afternoon sun shining through his bedroom and the small apartment. He rubbed his eyes cutely and sat up, supporting his weight on one of his arms. "Joojoo?" He called into the silence. Nothing. He called out a bit louder, "Joojoo!" Still nothing. Hansol narrowed his eyes at the front door that he could see from his open bedroom and sat up, despite his tired body's protest. He slid into his slippers and dragged his feet along the hardwood floors, turning the corner sharply into the living room. No Byungjoo. Hansol huffed, worry starting to pick at him on the inside. He went around into the kitchen. Still nothing. He laughed, "Are you trying to play a game with me, Joojoo?" He smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay, I'll play!"

He looked behind the couch, inside the bench and closets; he even went into Byungjoo's room but no luck. He furrowed his eyebrows, "This is getting kinda hard, Joojoo..." he yelled, turning back into his room. Hansol fell onto his bed, going through the house inside his head while he closed his eyes. Then he realized, he didn't go through Byungjoo's room the same way he did with the rest of the house. He jumped up and swung himself around the corner into his best friend's room.

"I've got you now, Byungjoo~" he tiptoed around, his hands naturally forming the shape of claws to pounce on his prey once he was spotted. After walking around the room several times, opening drawers and looking under the bed, no other movement was heard and Hansol was starting to get worried again. It was a stronger and slightly different feeling of worry though. "B-Byungjoo?" He mumbled, walking back around the house. "Byungjoo! It's not fun anymore.. Come back!"

His eyes were starting to water but he tried his best to hold it in, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Don't cry Hansol. He wouldn't do that." Hansol kept mumbling reassuring words to himself as he continued looking. He started knocking things over from his rushed movements and at one point or another, his desk was actually turned upside down. Subconsciously he always avoided or vaguely checked Byungjoo's room, worried that the man was still hiding from him and would get mad like he usually does when Hansol goes through his things.

Hansol braced himself and started gently going through Byungjoo's things again, swinging the closet door open with a wince. He cautiously opened his eyes and gasped, tumbling forward into the small space. "Byungjoo! There you were!" He noted the man's closed eyes and giggled, shaking his head at the man in front of him. "Oh Joojoo, you silly goose, why would you sleep in your closet when there's a perfectly nice bed just a few steps away?" He gave the body a tight hug, burying his face in its chest. When he emerged he wiped a heavy substance off his face, most likely his hair, and he could’ve sworn there was something red on his hands but he didn’t care because he found his Joojoo and that was all that mattered right now.

He nudged Byungjoo but the lifeless body just shifted over and Hansol smiled, “Don’t worry, Joojoo, I’ll help you! You must really be tired, hm? What did we do last night? I can’t remember… although I’m not surprised.” He laughed at himself, starting to drag the man along the floor. He silently thanked him for renting an apartment with hardwood floors because he was almost positive that if they had carpet he wouldn’t be able to bring Byungjoo very far. And he really liked helping Byungjoo when he had the chance. He, albeit with some difficulty, got Byungjoo onto one of the dining chairs and pulled out some leftovers. “You must be hungry~” He cooed, carefully heating the food and placing it on the table with a fork. “Eat up!” He beamed, pulling up another chair and taking a seat next to him.

Byungjoo’s face was resting on the table, eyes closed, blood staining the white chair beneath him. Hansol paid no heed to it. “Joojoo..” he mumbled warily, “Are you mad that I went into your room? I’m really sorry. I know that I should’ve asked first but I called out to you the entire time and you didn’t answer and your closet was the only place where I didn’t check, so...” He trailed off, worried about his friend’s silence. He took a deep breath, “You want some time alone, right? Yeah, okay, I thought so. I’ll leave you to eat, but please do, okay?” He leaned forward and squished Byungjoo’s cheeks, “Okay?” He nodded his friend’s head for him and smiled. “Good. Now eat up.” he skipped back to his room and took a nap, thinking about how happy he was to have Byungjoo in his life.


End file.
